duma_engfandomcom-20200213-history
Suparna
|fuseto = |trivia = |notes = Her fusion is unlocked through draws from the Original Pack in the Abyss Shop. She and Red Wyvern have the highest base ATK (49) of all normal monsters. A girl with flowing red hair and a pair of wings sprouting from her head. She bears the name 'Suparna', a nickname for the Hindu goddess Pavarti. She does her namesake, the being of golden wings, justice as her most noteworthy feature is her six impressive wings (+2 on her head) with bright fiery plumage. She is maximally exposed with only flames protecting her decency. Her hands and feet have been replaced with intimidating talons. Her unique skill has the impressive effect of dealing damage to all the enemies in the dungeon when activated. The description of her skill hitting only those in her room is incorrect. Currently only she, White Fang, and Bone Dragon have attacks that work on such an impressive scale. Fire Storm is, like Avalanche and Bad Breath, an attack skill which is not used unless Suparna is engaged in battle. In order to increase the opportunities to activate, it is better to place her in the middle row of rooms close to or at an entrance. On top of her decent damage she applies stacks of equal to her own level. itself is a rather quirky status effect in that it will on its own only reduce healing, but considering the available synergies for converting into real damage (i.e Tania) her skill can be a major factor in a dungeon's functionality. Her additional effect causes her to take 30% less damage from heroes with any stacks. Since continues stick on heroes as long as they do not use recovery skills or are have them consumed by Tania or Gunpowder this skill provides stable damage mitigation for Suparna. White Fang and Bone Dragon have the similar skills but lack this defensive effect in exchange for applying debuffs that are easier to take advantage of. Her material has quite a gap in rank, but neither are used as material for other fusions. As a result you'll just want to keep an eye on the Harpy that you'll likely get early on and not accidentally get rid of her while waiting for a Phoenix Girl. 【Wikiwiki Says! Good Synergies for Suparna】 · Tania (Dark Lord) Abundant source of , Living Bomb can put both of their stacks to use. · Red Wyvern (Fusion Monster) s all heroes entering the dungeon. · Flame of Eternity (Relic) Increased damage to all enemies with by 15%. · Phoenix's Claw (Relic) Every time an ally monster attacks an enemy with , it gains 2 with a 20% chance. - Tailwind (Facility) Increasing the attack rate and skill use allowing more activations of Fire Storm. - Warhorn (Battle Room) can effect the damage portion of her dungeon wide skill. · Gunpowder/Dynamite (Battle Rooms) Converts stacks on damaged/slain Heroes into massive damage to other heroes within/adjacent to the room. · Sun Seeker (Equipment) Locked gear in the awakening pack provides 3 when the equipped unit kills an enemy. Those slain with Fire Storm count towards this. · Bone hammer (Equipment) version of the above. As a last consideration, it would be desirable to protect her in a similar way you would treat Dryanid or Fairy as she is rather fragile despite her skill.}}